Much to Everyone's Surprise
by TheStrongestChosenOne
Summary: This is a day after Naruto and company passed their teamwork exam they got from Kakashi. Oh yeah, this has a bit of my own kicks to it. Enjoy. Here is a preview; Naruto walked into the hokage's office and he saw ... Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

**Chapter 1: Training Day**

The sun is shinning in the sky. The sky is clear and the sound of birds could be clearly heard. Naruto is walking towards training field seven. It is the day after he, Saskue and Pinky passed Kakashi's teamwork exam, in which they didn't pass until the end of it. He walks into the clearing seeing Pinky trying and failing to get a date with Saskue. Naruto found out Saskue liked some weird girl with brown hair in buns. She really likes weapons. Kakashi wasn'tthere, he was going to be late. Actually, he was already late, Naruto decided to come an hour late and Kakashi still was not there.

"Hey Saskue I know a chakra control exercise we could do. Want to try?" Naruto asked as he walked up to him.

"Tell me what it is first and explain it."

"Well it's called tree climbing; This is a training method used to gain basic skills of chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the bark of the tree to break around the point of contact and the userwill fall."

"Sounds easy let's do it."

"What about me?" Sakura pouted. Saskue and Naruto looked at each other and laughed, and I mean laughed.

"When pigs fly you can join us," Saskue said breathlessly. Just then Ino went flying passed all of them.

"Does that count?"

"No, Ino is a person not a pig," Naruto explained slowly. The boys walked over to some trees and stared to practice.

One hour later ...

Both Naruto and Saskue finished the exercise. Both were tired from using a large amount of chakra. Currently the boys were sitting in the tree tops. Sakura was sitting on the ground looking up at them.

"Want to try another one?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?"

"It is called Leaf Concentration; This training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. This exercise is a way to teach control chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted. The only those who have worked hard on their ability to concentrate can become excellent shinobi."

"What is with the F-ing long descriptions."

"I used a memory jutsu to remember the descriptions and just replayed it back to you."

"Let's just start since Kakashi isn't here."

One more hour again this time Kakashi decided to show up. The boys just finished holding the leaves on their foreheads for three minutes.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"You're late!" Pinky and Naruto yelled in unison.

"I was lost on the path of life."

"LIAR!"

"Okay okay I was talking to the hokage."

"Really?"

"Yes and he wants to see Naruto in an hour. After an hour we will just have a day off."

"So what are we suppose to do for an hour?" Pinky asked.

"We could train?"

"Sure." For the next hour they did push-ups, sit-ups, kunai training and hand sign training.

"Alright time to call it a day." They all left and went their seperate ways. Naruto is walking towards the hokages office. He makes it there in a few minutes. Naruto walked into the hokages office and saw ...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who are these people? And What's with the Long Explaination?**

Naruto walked into the hokages office and saw a blonde, brown and red haired women and a pig.

The red haired woman ran to Naruto and said on the verge of tears, "Oh my little boy." Naruto stood there confused and quiet; the whole room was also quiet. Birds could be heard outside; you could also hear small children playing in the streets. The woman let go of Naruto, looked into his eyes and smiled.

Naruto looked towards the old hokage. "Old man who are these people and why did you call me in here." The third hokage introduced them as; Tsunade Senju of the sannin (who is also Naruto's godmother), Shizune Tsunade's assistant, Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mom and Tonton Tsunade's pet pig. They explained that they were told Naruto was dead, they left the village depressed. Naruto zoned out. It was already getting late. The room looked orange and red from the sun setting. A fist connected with Naruto's head and he was sent through all the floors of the hokage's office and landed on the ground floor unconscious.

* * *

AN: This chapter is short due to the fact I had writers block for this chapter. If any of you have suggestions review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

**Chapter 3: Mom? The fourth was my dad!**

A fist connected with Naruto's head and he was sent through all the floors of the hokage's office and landed on the ground floor unconscious.

Naruto woke up to the sight of the hospital roof. He sat up and saw the woman who claimed to be his mother. Naruto got out of bed, put on his jacket and went out of the window. He was placed on the third floor, it was commanly known as the least used floor. Naruto jumped from roof top to roof top until he got to his house. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. The house was very messy, it had empty ramen cup, dirty clothes and milk cartons on the floor. The little house had three rooms; a bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen. Naruto sighed.

'I really need a new place,' Naruto thought sadly, 'I guess I should clean up.'

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Ten clones appered. For the next hour Naruto and his clones cleaned his house.

"Hmm, I know the land lady doesn't use the storage room downstairs. Maybe I can buy it and use it for a training room or something. I know what's better, I can by the deed for this house and the next door. That way I can expand my house." Naruto ran to the hokages tower and ran into the hokages office.

"Old man can you buy the deed for my house and one beside it!"

"Why do you want them?" Inquired the old hokage.

"To expand my house," ccame the answer from the energetic blond.

"How about I buy the deeds and hire builders to put the houses together."

"That sounds great! But, where will I live until it's finished?"

"With your mom, who is currently living in the Namikaze compound."

"Why is she living there?"

"Your father was the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze." Naruto stood there wide eyed and shooked.

"I guess I'll go pack my things." With that Naruto went to pack his things. He packed his two pairs of clothes, besides the pair he is wearing and the ramen cups he still hasn't ate.

***Knock Knock Knock***

"I wonder who that is." Naruto opened the door and saw his mom.

"I heard you will be living with me untill your house is made larger," Kushina said.

"The old man's a blabber mouth," Naruto grumbled.

"Do you even know where the house is?" Everything was silent.

"I would have found it ... eventually."

"No you wouldn't have. The compound is hidden under a cloaking genjutsu." They walked to the Namikaze compound. It was huge. There were multiple buildings of various sorts; a library, training building, a bakery, normal houses, etc.

"Wow, this place is huge!"

Kushina smirked and said, "Of course, your dad was the yellow flash after all." They got to a yellow mansion with a lightning bolt on the front.

"Holy shit this is the biggest house I have ever seen!" Naruto yelled. All of a sudden Naruto heard his name beeing called and woke up to the sight of the roof of the hokage's office.

Naruto groaned and asked, "Wh-where am I?"

"You are in my office," the third answered.

"But, I was just at ...," He dropped his sentance.

"Naruto, someone put a powerful genjutsu on you before you entered my office and it knocked you out."

"What?! How long was I out?"

"About as long as it took me to undo the genjutsu. So, about an hour. Now tell me what happened in the genjutsu." Naruto told the hokage the entire story.

"Hmm, so you know you heritage. Do you want the Namikaze compound and the money your parents left you?"

"Yes," was Naruto's instant answer. The third gave Naruto the keys. Naruto packed his two pairs of clothes, besides the pair he is wearing and the ramen cups he still hasn't ate. He left his old house and walked to the Namikaze compound.

'Now that I have a lot of money, I should buy some good ninja clothes and food.' Naruto made it to the compound and removed the genjutsu. The compound was the same as in his genjutsu experiance. Naruto walked around the mansion. He found the kitchen and put his ramen cups away. Naruto found a nursery that would have been his room if his parents didn't die. He left that room alone and took the master bedroom. The master bedroom was on the third floor. The masion had the main floor, bedroom floors (2nd & 3rd floors) and there was a secret floor under the masion.

"Wow, a secret floor it looks like it was used for training," Naruto thought out loud, "If I fix this place up I could use it for training. Shadow clone jutsu! While I go shopping for clothes and food, you guys fix this place up."

"Alright!" the clones yelled. Naruto transformed into a black hair and blue eyed boy. Naruto walked into a clothing store.

"Welcome!" Naruto walked around the store. He choose black ninja sandels, blue shorts, a green t-shirt with an orange line running over the shoulder and arm and plated fingerless gloves. Naruto chose three pairs of the outfit and paid.

"Thank you come again." Naruto sent a clone to put the clothes away. He got food and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto walked to training ground 7. He saw his teammates and Sakura walked over.

"What did the hokage want?"

"It's none of your bussiness." That's when Kakashi decided to appear.

"The hokage is about to make an announcement." Just after Kakashi finished an ANBU appeared.

"Uzumaki the hokage wishes to see you." Naruto went to the hokage's and knocked on the door.

"Come in! Naruto I want you to be on top of this building with me when I tell the village you are the 4ths and Kushina's son."

"Really, you're going to tell them."

"Yes."

After telling everyone ...

It went as follows; they went on the roof, told everyone and there was a bit of a commotion after words. (**A/N:** I didn't know how to write this part.) Team 7 was walking back to the training ground. The day was perfect. The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky and there was a light breeze.

"I can not believe that you are the fourth hokage's son!" Sakura said loudly, "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," came Sasuke's reply.

At the training ground...

"Alright team before we start missions tomarrow, we have to get yur chakra control better."

"You mean tree climbing and water walking!" Naruto yelled.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.

"I, um, read about it," Naruto answered trying to aviod telling his teammates about the kyuubi. Kakashi showed Sasuke and Sakura the two chakra control exercises. He then took Naruto away from the training ground.

"Naruto tell me where you really learned it."

"The Kyuubi."

"Is that all he taught you?"

"Yes." With that answer they went back to the training ground to see Sasuke struggling with the tree climbing and Sakura standing around.

"Are you done Sakura?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes!"

"I didn't tell you to stop, now did I?" Sakura ran over to a tree.

At sunset ...

At this moment Sasuke finished both chakra control exercises and Sakura was unconsious.

"Meet me at the hokage's tower at 8am tomarrow," Kakashi said before disappearing.

"I'll bring Sakura home," Naruto said putting Sakura on his back.

A week later...

"Old man give us a C - rank mission!" Naruto yelled. All team 7 did was D - rank missions. Their count was 28 D - rank missions in total.

"I think you three are ready for a C - rank. Please come in!" An old man with wine in his came in. (**A/N:** You should know what he looks like."

"You three have to protect this bridge builder."

"I don't like the look of this group of snoot nosed brats," the bridge builder complained.

* * *

**A/N:** Stay tuned for the wave mission.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would have happened.

Chapter 5

Team 7 and the bridge builder were waiting for Kakashi.

"When is he going to get here, we have been waiting for three hours!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"For once I agree with you. This is our first real mission and he is really late," Sasuke muttered.

"Let's just get going," Tazuna grunted.

"Fine by me," Naruto commented.

"Good," Sasuke said boredly. They started on their way to the land of waves.

A couple of minutes later...

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi apologized, "Wait, where is everybody?"

"I saw them leave," the new gate guard answered. Kakashi sped out of the gate.

'I hope they're okay,' Kakashi thought.

With Team 7...

Team seven is fighting two chunin's from the mist village.

Time Skip...

Sasuke was "dieing" on the bridge.

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly as he cradled his fallen teammate in his arms.

"I don't know. My body just moved on its own. There's something I need to ask you to do," Sasuke strained out.

"What is it?"

"The man I wanted to kill. It's my brother. Itachi Uchiha."

"You mean the one who?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes, the one who…..murdered my clan."

"I want you to be the one to kill him. You're the only one I can trust to do it now."

"I will I promise."

"Good…dobe." Sasuke said quietly as his breath stilled.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in agony.

"Is this the first time you've lost a friend?" Haku asked as she slipped back into her mirror.

"…"

"We are ninja, weapons, nothing more."

"Shut up."

"There is always the chance that we or a comrade will die in battle."

"Shut up!" Naruto roared as red chakra exploded out of him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

'W-what is he!' Haku thought in horror as Naruto charged her with speed she hadn't thought possible.

Time Skip...

Team 7 was having a funeral for Sasuke.

"Naruto you better take good care of those eyes," Kakashi told him. Kakashi had used a jutsu to transfer the sharingan to Naruto's eyes without changing there color. The down side was that Naruto will be sight less for a couple of days.

"I will Kakashi-Sensei. I will also keep my promise to Sasuke." Sakura was bawling her eyes out.

"Naruto this is all your fault!" Sakura accused him. Naruto got pissed at this comment. He slapped her across the face.

"Sakura shut your fucking mouth!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she ran off.

Time Skip...

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto made it back to Konoha and they were filling the hokage in on the mission.

"You three are dismissed. I will find a new student for you Kakahi," Sarutobi stated.

"Actually I have a request," Kakashi said. The third signaled for Kakashi to continue.

"I want to take Naruto on as my apprentice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The third nodded and said, "From the report you gave me I would agree. Sakura from now on you are no longer a ninja."

"What! You fucking old bastard! Why does that monster get to be a ninja and I don't!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"ANBU come and dispose of ." ANBU came in and took away Sakura.

"Naruto meet me at training ground 7 in a week."

"Yes sensei!" Naruto was walking back to his compound.

'I won't forget my promise Sasuke.'

One week later..

Naruto walked to training ground 7 to see Kakashi there.

"Woah, you're actually on time!"

"Well, I do have to teach you to use the sharingan before we start training." For the next two days Kakashi taught Naruto how to use the sharingan.

"Today I'm going to teach you another chakra control exercise."

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi went through hand signs. Naruto had his sharingan activated.

"Water Style: Pond Creation Jutsu!" Kakashi walked onto the pond.

"Wow!"

The next day...

Kakashi was taking Naruto to a secret training ground.

"Let's stop here." Kakashi said as he dropped his bag in the middle of a forest. Naruto did the same. "Now Naruto ... let's start." Kakashi walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Naruto shouted to Kakashi. Kakashi just waved a hand behind him, signaling he would be back. Naruto sighed.

An Hour Later...

"We will be training to use your chakra element?" Kakashi said. Kakashi gave Naruto a slip of paper. Naruto looked at the paper confused.

"That's chakra paper. Channel your chakra into it to find out which element you are. If it burns its fire, if it gets wet its water, if it turns into dust its earth, if it crumples its lightning, and if it cuts its wind. Try it." Kakashi explained. Naruto channeled some chakra into his paper.

It cut in half, and then one side of the paper got wet. Kakashi watched on with interest.

"Interesting… You have an affinity with Wind and Water." Kakashi said, "Naruto, which element to you wish to begin with?" Kakashi asked.

"Wind," Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. "Alright then, let's begin." And with that, they walked over to the tallest tree in the forest.

"Now Naruto, I want you to make 100 Shadow Clones and have them do push ups," Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Sensei? Why would having Shadow Clones do the work help?" Naruto asked. Kakashi eye smiled. "Because Naruto, everything your Shadow Clone learns will be transferred to you when they dispel," He said happily. Naruto's eyes widened and immediately did that task asked of him.

6 Hours Later...

Naruto collapsed on the ground with exhaustion. He was barely conscious. Kakashi walked over to him. Kakashi then picked Naruto up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Days Before Chunin Exams ...

"It's almost time for the Chunin exams, who out of the rookies are ready for the exams?"

"I, Asuma, nominate Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara."

"I, Kurenai, nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame."

"I, Kakashi, nominate Naruto Uzumaki." There were mumbles from the other jonin present. They all knew what happened to the last Uchiha and the Haruno girl. What they didn't expect was that the demon was participating in the chunin exams.

"Agreed all the rookies have shown great progress in their skills since their graduation. Naruto will have to join one of the other teams for the first two parts of the exam."

"He can join mine," Kurenai stated.

"How could you allow that, the demon brat could kill your team then the rest of the genin participating," a random jonin yelled.

"ANBU!" ANBU took the jonin away.

Later ...

Naruto had shadow clones working on chakra control, strength and speed. Kakashi walked into the training ground.

"Naruto! Here is a participation sheet for the chunin exams. You'll have to participate with team 8 for the first two parts of the exam."

"Cool! I'm totally going to become a chunin! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Go to room 301 in fours days for the chunin exams," Kakashi said before poofing away. Naruto ran to training ground 15 where team 8 trains.

"Hey guys, looks like we're team mates for the chunin exams," Naruto commented.

"You know it dude," Kiba said giving Naruto a high five.

"We should get to know each other's battle styles before the chunin exams," Naruto said.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because if we know each others battle style we will have better team work and we won't die," Naruto stated.

2 days later ...

Kiba, Naruto, Hinata and Shino were walking down the streets of Konoha. During training they all became better friends and team mates. Hinata also stopped stuttering as much.

"S-so Naruto, w-what are you going t-to do for the other two days?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen Konohamaru for a while. I might go and see him," Naruto said, "What about you guys?"

"I'm going to train the puppies at my family's compound."

"I'm going to collect more bugs."

"I-I don't k-know what I'm going to do?"

"I gotta go, seeya!"

"O-okay."

"See you later Naruto."

"Bye."

Minutes later ...

"Hey old man where is Konohamaru?"

"He is at his house," the third said, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I could hang out with him." The third wrote down the address to Konohamaru's house. He handed Naruto the paper.

"Go to this address and you'll find him."

"Do you have any jutsus I could learn for the exams?" Naruto asked. The third walked to a walk knocked on it thre times and a bookshelf popped out. He grabbed a blue scroll and handed it to Naruto.

"This is the fourth hokage's original jutsu, Rasengan. He wrote it down the day before the Kyuubi attack. This jutsu will help against the sand village's jinjuriki."

"Why's that?"

"He has a sand defence that is rumored to be impenetrable, but you'll be the one to disprove it." Naruto nodded and left.

'Now I can help Konohamaru be a better ninja,' Naruto thought.

At Konohamaru's House ...

Naruto nervously gulped.

'I hope his dad isn't a ninja and hates me for the kyuubi,' Naruto thought. Naruto wiped his hands on his pants and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door with a bright smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, um ... is Konohamaru home?"

"Yes and who should say is here?"

"Na-Naruto." Now that Naruto had a good look at the woman she had brown hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow sweater and brown pants. Konohamaru came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey boss, what's up?"

"Do you have time to come out and train for a bit?"

"Mom! I'm going to train with Naruto!"

"Be back before dinner!"

"Would you like to come over for dinner Naruto?"

"If it's okay with your mom," Naruto commented.

"Can Naruto come over for supper?"

"He can if he wants to!"

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yep."

At training ground 7 ...

Naruto pulled out the scroll the third gave him.

"We are going to learn the jutsu on this scroll after a few exercises," Naruto said.

"Let's get started!" Naruto led Konohamaru through stretches and five laps around the training ground.

"Now I'll teach you shadow clone jutsu." Naruto made the hand sign and made a shadow clone. Knohamaru dd the same.

"I want your clone to go with mine." The two clones left.

"Now we will start on the jutsu." Naruto opened the scroll and read it out loud.

_"This scroll contains rasengan, a powerful A-ranked jutsu. There are three steps to learn the Rasengan:_

_The first step is learning how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the user's chakra, which emphasises rotation._

_The second step is for the user to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker, and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it. This step emphasises power._

_The third and final step was to combine both step one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasising stability of the sphere shape."_

"Shadow clone jutsu! Go get water ballons, rubber balls and ballons."

Minutes later ...

"First step!"

One hour later ...

Naruto and Konohamaru were huffing and puffing. A cat playing with yarn passed by.

"What if we mimiked what the cat does!"

"Play with yarn?"

"No use it's hand motins for the first step in the rasengan."

**Step 1: Complete**

At sunset ...

Naruto and Konohamaru only mastered the first step. The clones poffed out.

"I have the clone's memories!" Konhamaru said shocked.

At Konohamaru's house ...

"Welcome back, how was your training?"

"Good mom, we are going out again tomarrow."

"Don't you have to be at the Academy tomarrow."

"Oh yeah, Naruto will you meet me after the academy?"

"You bet!" Naruto said grinning and gave Konohamaru a thumbs-up.

After dinner ...

Naruto was helping Aki wash the dishes.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Much to Everyone's Surprise is up for adoption.

Sorry guys, but I'm completely stuck.

...

Naruto was sitting on a stump. Sakura came walking .

"What's up Naruto?"

"I'm stuck, in what I hope is honey."

...


End file.
